


end a game, start the next

by firecube



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, angst followed by solemn fluff, or more accurately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecube/pseuds/firecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  K Project and its characters belong to GoRa.<br/>As promised, a fic where the mood is considerably lightened.<br/>Consequently, I apologize for any OOCness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	end a game, start the next

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: K Project and its characters belong to GoRa.  
> As promised, a fic where the mood is considerably lightened.  
> Consequently, I apologize for any OOCness.

“Your offensives are really off today . . . What’re you so distracted for?”

Listening carefully, intently to that offhand tone which spilled from the man’s lips . . . _Yes, there definitely is just that trace of irritation – or is it disappointment? – repressed by that cruel, primal thing known as necessity._

Smoke, lightly tinged with traces of red and blue aura, receded softly outwards on both sides from the several yards between the two Kings, like flowing gray curtains being gracefully drawn open. Except this was the middle of a battle, not the beginning of one. Although, on a more philosophical level, it could very well prove true to be the mere prologue to whatever it was that fate had waiting for the two and everyone around them.

Suoh faced him with right arm extended, flame conjured under the dictates of some established law of physics having been relegated to the occupation of swirling around the man’s fist and pulsating threateningly. He was covered—no, _drenched_ —in sweat, and had Munakata been a smidge closer, he might have been able to note in detail the drops of perspiration as they ran down his face and neck. Although, it was decidedly effortless to observe the way in which the man was almost panting in effect of nearly an hour of extreme overexertion, and how his T-shirt clung tightly to his chest from the excessive quantity of sweat. And even more so was it effortless for Munakata to be aware that he was winded himself, and that, granted, even though the amount of brute force he implemented in battle hardly compared to that of Suoh’s, he was terribly overheated through the many layers of his uniform and undeniably waterlogged himself.

Apparently, the Slate’s regulation of various everyday human discrepancies, such as fever and motion sickness, didn’t quite cover each and every last one of them. But that all had to do with the brainchildren of physics, mathematics, biology, and countless other things stolidly fact-based and supposedly ‘planted firmly in the ground,’ things that were certainly not on Munakata’s mind at the present moment, although he would certainly remind himself later that they very well should have been. And he—he, and six others—was human after all, though he could not disregard the fact that through the influence of the Dresden Slate, and invariably through the doings of Adolf K. Weismann, he indeed became so much more.

But, here he was now, with so many ultimately aimless contemplations hastening through his never-resting cognizance in fractions of a second, right here and right now, where here was Suoh as well, in what, perchance arguably, was the same space and time as that in which Munakata was contained, and in which Suoh was insouciantly trotting through aforementioned ‘several yards between the two Kings,’ an action which Munakata barely processed because, by oath, he was still contemplating, thinking, and— _what is Suoh thinking now?_

As Munakata had failed to grant him a response in lieu of his uninhibited observations, Suoh had dropped his fist and allowed his aura to recede with a disgruntled grumble that had most likely meant something, but went unheeded. And he had indeed approached Munakata, now standing ten inches or so away from the other, possessing a superficially disinterested glare.

Munakata shook himself from his extremely brief yet so extremely extensive cogitations and turned his attentions fully to the Red King, who, quite freely, stretched indolently and grunted an “I’m thirsty,” before returning his gaze to Munakata’s face and looked on with an unreadable yet somehow very honest expression.

_Don’t tell me that’s all this man is thinking? ‘I’m thirsty’ and that’s it . . .?_

Munakata sheathed his sword and placed a hand on his hip, as from past experience it was reasonable to conclude that he wouldn’t need it, at least for the time being. “Is that all you have to say for yourself? After all the trouble you have caused me today?”

“Who the heck’re you kidding?” Suoh drawled in his usual lethargic disposition, as he walked past Munakata to the far side of the lobby. Munakata turned in order to keep a watchful gaze on the man.

It would be a fruitless attempt to describe the ways in which they always ended up in such places. The two of them would always end up apart from the rest of their Clansmen during exceptionally intense battles, and that was enough said.

Today, the current—and seemingly enough, final—setting for their fracas was an unassuming government building. No big deal, of course. The people inside had enough sense to evacuate, and even if they hadn't such sense, all the civilians of the area they were in, to a certain radius, had been evacuated by the general police force. Anyone who was witness to something they should not have seen would have that part of their memory wiped or altered, and, in fact, all ordinary civilians caught up in the incident were very likely going to have their memories altered to a certain degree. Under the dictates of His Excellency Kokujoji Daikaku, that could easily, very easily, be taken care of. And, just for the sake of inclusion, it should be stated that the building would be repaired without dissension, according to the vast wealth of the country.

_It is true, though, that this is the most destructive incident yet that has occurred since I have been the Blue King. It is my duty to prevent an occurrence like the one of the past at all costs. As the Captain of SCEPTER 4, I must learn to crush these vehement states of affairs before they grow to such a—_

Suoh had sauntered over to a soda vendor that stood in a corner surrounded by several chairs. This was apparently a waiting area, and their clashing had stopped before that side of the lobby was demolished.

There was a soft metallic noise from Suoh’s metal bracelets clanking against his wallet chain as he unceremoniously shoved his hand into his back pocket to retrieve four bills of yen.

Munakata concluded that any amount or form of chastising directed Suoh’s way would be futile as he removed his uniform jacket and watched on as he took two cans from the vendor.

Munakata tried to repress a chuckle by occupying himself with neatly folding the soiled uniform and tucking it under his arm, although he failed to stop himself from smiling. Somehow, it struck him as amusing that Suoh Mikoto, leader of the most powerful gang in all of Shizume City (quite an understatement, admittedly) would deferentially pay for an item from a vendor instead of breaking the thing open (or melting it, more likely) in order to take whatever he wished. Or maybe it was more due to seeing Suoh do everyday things so brusquely . . . Any which way, it was strangely humorous.

He ambled back to where Munakata still stood and settled himself on the white-tiled floor with his legs crossed in front of him. He was still panting, and so it struck Munakata that it hadn't been even a minute since they had precipitously ceased fighting. With all the rapid scrutinizing that had filled his mind to the brim, it felt as if had been much longer than that.

He began wondering how bad of a thing this was, or if it was even bad at all, when Suoh pulled back the tab on one of the soda cans with a _click_ _,_ followed by the sound of the carbonated liquid fizzing. Munakata gave up and sat down beside the other man, who took a quick but excessive guzzle from the can before thrusting the other at Munakata.

“There.”

He didn’t take it, instead giving the can a disapproving little glare and then directing a similar one Suoh’s way. “I do not care to drink such things.”

Suoh shrugged blithely. “S’wrong with it?”

“Please, don’t even get me started.”

He didn’t actually think Suoh would understand, but he did somewhat, apparently, because his response was a mildly vexed, “This much isn’t gonna kill you. In fact, none of it will, cause you’re _King_ , y’know.”

Munakata sighed, adjusting his glasses. “I am fully aware of that. However, I am not going to drink that beverage. Thank you, anyways.”

Suoh sighed in return, almost crustily. “What’d I just pay 200 yen for then?”

“Suoh, the last thing I am apt to concern myself with is an argument over a can of soda. Besides, I should be asking you that question. I did not request a drink, so why did you buy it?”

“’Cause I’m hot and thirsty and considering you were just doing the same thing as I was, figured you were hot and thirsty, too.” He set the rejected can on the floor between the two of them and took another drink from his own. “Guess I was wrong.”

Suoh’s current chutzpah, to put it in the most orthodox word he could bear to use in the place of an expletive, prickled Munakata’s nerves—which was probably what it was intended for to begin with—so, full of indignation, he took the can up, opening it and taking a sip.

Suoh drained the rest of his and defiantly tossed it away so that it collided with a wall and rolled across the broad, empty floor a ways. “Trying to prove somethin’?” he asked vacantly.

Munakata shrugged just slightly. “Well let’s see, it’s true that I am thirsty, and I am afraid I cannot deny that it is true that carbonated beverages are quite refreshing when one is dehydrated and out of breath.”

He abstained from looking at Suoh because he surely would not be able to stop himself from scrutinizing whatever expression the other wore, and, frankly, Munakata needed a break, body and mind, short though it may be.

He took a larger drink from the can then made a malcontent face, holding it up in front of him to examine the red and white ‘Coca-Cola’ design on the front before turning it around to inspect the back label. Feeling slightly sick to his stomach, he handed the can to Suoh with a quick “You can have the rest.”

Suoh took it from his hand and grinned. “I didn’t mean to be pushing you to drink it. You’re just fun to mess with, is all.”

He downed the entirety of the remaining liquid in the can while Munakata scowled at him. “And that is somehow supposed to make me feel better, I presume?”

“Mm.”

Munakata didn’t bother trying to decipher whether that was an affirmative or a negative as he watched Suoh toss the empty can aside and lie back with his arms crossed behind his head, as if he was anywhere but here. Here, that is, after having fought an hour with the King of a rival clan, after having blown a whole wall of a building to smithereens in lieu of that fight, after having silently accepted—or perhaps proposed—a cease in battle, after having engaged in a childish, petty little spat over a Coca-Cola, and now lying beside that very King he had been intensely clashing with as if they were brothers or something of the sort.

All he could think to say was, “This is strange.”

Suoh, with eyes closed, replied, “Think so? I don’t think it’s strange at all.”

Munakata felt . . . yes, it was that same stomach-flip sensation he had first had one quiet evening not too long ago in a bar with this very man, and had felt a couple of times after that, always in the presence of this very man.

Munakata Reisi was not ignorant, and he had a very candid inkling as to what this . . . _thing_ was. Of course, he never regarded the ‘inkling’ much at all. He did not brusquely push it aside, desperately trying to ignore it. No, he just knew that it was no big deal, that this was just a normal thing. It was a fleeting thing that would pass, and he was even rationalizing from experience, even if this time was a little different. Different people were different, so there he had it.

He stood himself up with an elegant deportment that, if it had been anyone other, would seem discordant in match with the status quo; his usually flawless hair was ruffled in a few places, bangs plastered to his forehead due to perspiration, and concisely, as result of the past hour of fighting and exudation, Munakata’s inured impeccability was still very extant, but lacked its usual potent joie de vivre of taciturn rheostat and authority.

Just for the slightest second, he found himself considering if he should redress himself into uniform, as for the sake of propriety. He was, after all, still at work. Allegedly. However, considering the ordeal he had just now been in, that was applicable reason enough to remain as he was.

Besides, the real problem was the thing lying here at his feet, stretched back innocently like king of the savannah.

“I wouldn’t advise your getting too comfortable there. I don’t know how things will be on your side, but I will have an abundance of explaining to do and possibly an extensive report to type up even though, in all honesty, I would not know how to explain this confounding conclusion to today’s conflict. And while I know that such things do not concern you, I believe that your Clansmen will be concerned for you, yes?”

Suoh cracked an eye open and gazed at Munakata with a blend of lethargy and slender, possibly mock, annoyance. Sitting up grudgingly and stretching his back with a slight groan, he retorted, “You really know how to ruin a good moment, don’t you?”

A sigh escaped Munakata’s lips as he replied, “It’s not of my own unadulterated volition. I have a job that I wish to fulfill to the utmost of my capabilities. That’s all.”

He offered Suoh a hand, which the other took, so now the two faced each other on equal levels. “Heh, wish, volition, same difference. Using fancy words ain’t gonna fly with me. I just say what’s true. If you don’t like it, it’s not like we couldn’t just pick up where we left off.”

Munakata released his hand. Maybe he should have ignored the additional remark, but couldn’t help but to try and make a point that had been slightly worrying him for a while. “It’s really not wise to draw more power from the Dresden Slate than what is necessary. It’s unhealthy, you’d put too much stress on your body.” Hopefully, Suoh might put that into consideration. Munakata wasn’t counting on it, but he was glad that Suoh at least gave him an opening in which to casually throw that topic in. “Forgive me for my prurience, but what, pray tell, do you plan to tell your Clansmen about the conclusion to today’s occurrences?”

“Why?”

“Merely for the fact that I am not fully certain of the exact form my own clarifications will take.”

“Heh, just say what’s true.”

“What’s the truth?” Munakata wasn’t sure why he asked this. The odd question was uttered almost as if his lips had a will of their own.

“What, you don’t know?”

“Nevermind, Suoh. Forget I said anything.”

Suoh shrugged. “Well, what’re you gonna say? It’s like . . . there was no use to keep fighting and whatever, so we called it a day. Not like we vocalized it, but you don’t hafta tell ‘em that. Just put it in your fancy words ‘n there you got it.”

Munakata raised his eyebrows slightly and glimpsed at Suoh’s eyes, glazed over with matter-of-factness. “Yes, that is precisely correct. Forgive me, it appears I have allowed my mind to wander of late.”

“Like where?”

“Beg pardon?”

“S’gotta wander somewhere, so where?”

Munakata signed once more. “Please, Suoh, enough idle talk.”

He removed his PDA from the pocket of the uniform draped over his arm. They had not wasted that much time. Without another word, he proceeded to exit the building, through the outrageous aperture where the wall had been demolished.

Suoh was content to mosey behind, thumbs hanging in his pockets and donning an air that suggested someone on a pleasant morning stroll. At least he would have looked intimidating to just about anyone else, but the laidback manner he displayed was irritating.

Munakata decided to ignore him as he dialed a certain number and commenced with a curt pleasantry and several requests in the way of passing on the order for all divisions to pull back for the time being. He did, however, steal a look at the man out of the corner of his eye. He seemed a tad interested in Munakata’s conversation, and looked as if he were thinking of something important.

Sudden alarm tinged his blood . . .

_Was this entire charade of his just a bluff? Did he intend for me to order a ceasefire as a scheme . . ._

He returned his PDA in its usual pocket and gave Suoh a questioning glare.

The latter drawled, “That message will get out to your people real quick, right?”

Munakata’s hand instinctively hovered over the hilt of his sword. “Why do you want to know that?”

Suoh retrieved his own PDA from his front pants pocket, grunting crossly at the ‘Low Battery’ alert, and began scrolling through his contacts log. “Knowin’ some of _my_ people, they’ll still be after the Blues whether or not they retreat. Gotta do the same thing you did, I guess.”

He selected a contact and raised the PDA to his ear.

“Yo . . . Yeah, that’s right. Tell ‘em it’s okay, let ‘em go . . . Yeah, yeah. I know it. He’ll listen though. If he doesn’t, just cull his head . . . Yeah, okay . . . Yup, bye.”

As he shoved the PDA back in his pocket, he returned the glare Munakata was giving him. “Didn’t have much trouble trusting me ‘till right now . . . See, it’s better to get caught up in the moment. That’s how real things get done.”

Munakata crossed his arms over his chest. “Whatever are you talking about, Suoh Mikoto?”

“What, you don’t know?”

“If I didn’t know, do you think I would be asking?”

Suoh shrugged, biting the bottom of his lip. “Guess so . . . Where’re we goin’?”

“I myself plan to go to my residence to repair from my current condition, followed by returning to headquarters and my work. I have much to attend to, thanks to you. Where you go has nothing to do with me.”

“I’m still thirsty.”

“Well then, why don’t you go back to that vendor and get more of the acid-laced syrup you’re so fond of?”

_Yes, of course I’m just allowing myself to be played along with in whatever kind of childish game he thinks this is . . . It surely would be much more favorable on my part if I were to merely ignore this man and continue on my way._

“Nah, want some scotch.”

“And what, pray tell, does that have to do with myself?”

He replied by gazing at the sky, drawling, “What about you? Scotch?”

The most Munakata could give was another sigh. “If you are asking me to have a drink with you, the answer is no. Did I not tell you that I have work to attend to?”

Suoh didn’t answer at first, but placed a hand against the back of his head characteristically. Munakata was about to take his leave without another word when he finally replied with, “Too bad . . . How do you intend to get to your . . . work? The buses aren't gonna be running here.”

“I will walk. It’s not a long way until I will reach a vicinity where the buses are running.”

“Why can't you just call somebody to pick you up? ‘Cause you’re the most important and all.”

Munakata chose to ignore the additional statement, primarily because he knew Suoh wasn’t saying it to be condescending or spiteful, but rather he was merely telling the truth. “The others of SCEPTER 4 most certainly have their hands full of work as well. I would not venture to trouble them with something that I can handle on my own.”

“Well, that’s all nice and well, but how am I supposed to get my scotch?”

“I suppose that you would go to an establishment in which scotch is provided. Also, I am aware that you live in a room directly upstairs from a bar run by your second-in-hand, so that much should be easy for you.”

“Yeah, I know that, but how am I s’posed to get there? Got no money for a bus ride.”

“Walk the entirety of your trip.”

“No can do, it’s too far. And who’re you kidding? It’s about ten miles till you’d get out to where there’re buses.”

“Pardon . . .”

“Yeah, don’t you know where we are? Look.” He took his PDA back out, only to hear an erratic beeping from the device. “What now . . . battery’s bit the dust. To heck with that. Give me yours.”

He sloppily shoved it back in his pocket once again and extended a hand to Munakata, who took his own PDA out and checked the location himself, ignoring Suoh’s hand. “I am afraid you are correct . . . This is no good.”

“Give it. I’m calling Izumo to pick me up.”

Munakata smiled coldly. This could prove to be interesting. “If I allow you to use my PDA, what am I to gain?”

“He’ll take you, too.”

“Do you honestly mean to say—”

“Yeah, yeah, King of rival clan. Whatever. S’long as I say it’s fine, Izumo won’t care.”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah, if you’ll just give it already.”

“Thank you, but I am afraid that I must decline your offer.” _It would be very unseemly, professionally wise, after all. And, even on a personal level, decidedly awkward._ “I believe I must request someone to collect me, after all. I will allow you to contact Kusanagi Izumo after I do so.”

Suoh did not say anything, just looked on while Munakata was calling.

“Hello, Mido-kun. Munakata Reisi calling. I believe that I am in a small bind. Due to the recent evacuation of civilians in this area, I have no means of transportation. I apologize, but might I trouble you to come collect me? . . . Yes . . . Yes. I am sending you my location at this very moment . . . Yes, thank you. Goodbye.”

He held his PDA out to Suoh, who didn’t take it, just stared back at Munakata with an air of blankness, although it was lined with something else that he couldn’t quite identify.

“Suoh, do you intend to take this or not?!”

“There’s something I’d like to say . . . but you wouldn’t get it, so whatever.”

Munakata did not allow himself to raise his voice, but it did become very sharp. “Then why even bother saying so? I believe I have been extremely tolerant towards you. Even considering who you are, I have chosen to treat you as kindly as possible. Therefore, neither do I appreciate nor understand your obnoxious demeanor. Even whilst stressing the point that I am very busy and urgent to return to work—which, as I have said, is the effect of your doings—you childishly attempt to stall and exasperate me to no end. I believe that you could find it in yourself to at least show a little respect.”

From what he had heard—and, by now, seen—from Suoh, he wouldn’t have been surprised by a violent retaliation to his lecture. But instead, Suoh merely gave a look that somehow oddly straddled a bored gaze and a death glare and brusquely jerked the PDA from Munakata’s hand.

He watched as Suoh stared at the screen, blinking, before shuffling awkwardly. He looked over at Munakata with a dash of docility. Maybe he had assumed that he’d found Munakata’s limits, that he’d annoyed the man all he could for today. Or perhaps it was just that he had no desire to irk the other any more than he already had, although Munakata didn’t try to believe it.

“What is it now?”

“Mmm . . . don’t know his number.”

“You can't even remember that much?”

“I have it in that ‘Contacts Log’ thing. It’s trouble enough just to remember how to get it to come up, let alone the numbers in it.”

“I have the ability to find the number. Allow me.”

He took the PDA from Suoh, who seemed slightly embarrassed.

_That wouldn’t be like him at all. It must be my imagination._

“Do you want the number of the HOMRA bar or Kusanagi’s personal one?”

“His, I guess.”

Kusanagi’s number was found easily enough, and Munakata dialed it and returned the PDA to Suoh with the slightest smile.

Suoh exhaled gruffly, perhaps noticing the other’s amusement.

“Hey, can you come and get me? . . . Yeah, sorry . . . Well, she’s always worried isn't she? . . . No, Anna doesn’t need to come . . . Yeah, he’s here. That’s not what I meant . . .”

_Why does Kusanagi know I’m here? I suppose he just figured that much out on his own . . . If Suoh couldn’t go anywhere then neither could I. It is strange that these people don’t seem to think too much of this, however._

“No, he called somebody . . . Yeah, told him that. He’s too tight up . . . I guess. Not gonna guarantee it or anything . . . Well then, I guess it’s all right . . . Hah! Okay, bye.”

He flippantly tossed the PDA Munakata’s way, and, although he caught it with ease, he didn’t see the point in Suoh not just handing it back.

“See, I told you Izumo wouldn’t care. He asked if you needed a ride too.”

“I apologize, but I just cannot understand your clan’s outlook.”

Suoh scoffed. “Outlook? We’re just not stuck up. And really, it’s not like most of us would be so okay with it.”

“So, if this is a matter of being stuck up, then you mean to suggest that most members of your clan _are_ stuck up?”

“It’s not just a matter of being stuck up. Depending on who it is, it could be a matter of a whole buncha other junk. Y’know, like hatred and grudges and blood thirst and stuff. Or us not liking you Blues dictating our every move. Izumo doesn’t have any of that except for the latter, so if he _wasn’t_ okay with it, it’d be ‘cause he’s stuck up. But he’s not.”

“Indeed, what you say is true.”

Of course, there was much more he could have said than this, much more. But he decided against it. None of the things he could have said would have been to any sort of avail.

Somehow, Suoh’s ride appeared shortly before his. Kusanagi had probably been taking advantage of the empty streets in order to speed as excessively as he liked. It was slightly surprising that Kusanagi owned a car, as Munakata had never seen it before, and it was a very nice one at that.

It was as soon as the car halted that Kushina Anna came bolting out, running for Suoh. Kusanagi called after her but to no effect, so he merely chuckled and rolled his window down.

The girl grabbed Suoh around the waist, wrapping her small arms around the man’s large, muscled frame as far as they could reach. Her lacy black hat became slightly disheveled against Suoh’s chest. She looked up at him, almost sadly and, in what was nearly a whisper, trailed off with, “Mikoto, you . . .”

He looked down at Anna, and although his customary gruffness didn’t soften, his eyes seemed to warm slightly. “I’m fine.”

Although she did not let go of Suoh, she turned her head to look at Munakata. What with that snow-white hair and purplish-red eyes, he could ascertain that she was a Strain, and there was something very haunting to those eyes. Munakata would later find himself wondering where the girl came from, and he would, of course, eventually find out.

“Thank you, King-san.”

She smiled, just barely, so Munakata returned her expression. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Suoh’s expression change as well, but into what he did not know.

Although it seemed a strange thing for her to say, and to him of all people, he just replied with, “Oh, it’s fine.” He wasn’t sure what else he could have said.

With that, Anna grabbed Suoh’s hand to lead him to the car where Kusanagi still sat waiting. Suoh complied, but after a few steps paused and turned back to Munakata.

“Sure you don’t wanna go for that scotch?”

“Yes, I am afraid so. Goodbye.”

“Heh, it’s almost time for ‘Good night’ now.”

“Well, good night, then.”

“G’night.”

While he was sure that Kusanagi wasn’t able to hear this from that distance, Munakata still noted how the man looked on curiously. He couldn’t blame him and wondered if he would say something to Suoh about it later.

Suoh continued on his way with Anna, and Munakata watched as he saw to it that she got in her seat and as the car turned back around and sped away.

Mido arrived not ten seconds afterwards, and the young man even got out of the car and opened the door for Munakata, after saluting, of course.

Although Munakata felt this was slightly unnecessary, he made only a word of thanks as got inside.

“I hope that today was not too terribly stressful for you, Captain.”

Munakata dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Oh, no matter, Mido-kun. In reality, nothing much happened at all.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> And once again, Munakata has landed himself in the Nile. I didn’t have that in mind, it just happened. In fact, this whole fic just more or less happened as it went along.  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Please tell me what you think of this attempted lightening-of-the-mood (Did I succeed in giving Munakata a break, was it at all OOC, etc.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
